I Just Want You
by CaskettCloisRizzles
Summary: Kate Beckett doesn't let anyone in. Not her boyfriend, not her best friend. Especially not Richard Castle. What happens when Castle starts to break down the walls around her heart she built after her mom was murdered, taking them down brick-by-brick. Will Kate realize that she's madly in love with this crazy tag-along writer before it's too late, or will her doubts get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

Rick slowly opened Kate's front door, and they walked in.

"Thanks for taking a taxi with me and walking me up, Castle. But I'm good now." She smiled reassuringly as she took her coat off and hung it on the coat hanger.

"What? Kate, no. I'm not leaving you. I was being watched, and they might have sent another man to watch you. Just because you shot the first man, doesn't mean there isn't another."

"Castle, didn't we talk about this at the precinct? I can take care of myself." Castle stared at Beckett, and scoffed.

"Really? Kate, no. I'm not leaving you. Plus, it would make me feel better if... I stayed. I'm not going." Kate closed her eyes, and sighed.

"Fine, Castle," she said, opening her eyes. "You can sleep on the couch."

"I'm fine with that," he smiled, raising his hands up.

"I'm going to bed."

"What? It's only..." Castle looked at his watch, then back up to Beckett. "It's only 11. Let's have a glass of wine?"

"Fine," Beckett smiled. "Only one."

* * *

Eight glasses of wine later, Castle decided that he'd had enough laughing. It was time to get serious.

"Beckett?" She took the last sip of her eighth glass, and set it on the table.

"Yeah?"

"I just... I just wanted to let you know, that you're amazing. You... you're the most amazing person I've ever met. You're so smart, and beautiful, and... and you're so brave. You're _so_ brave. You're amazing at your job, and I'm so glad I get the opportunity to work with you. You know what it's like to lose someone you love, and I- I love..." Castle's voice faded away, and he realized what he said, quickly thinking of something else to say, "I love the way you get justice for those who lost their lives, at the cost of your own. That's- that's amazing. _You're _amazing." Beckett was staring at Castle now, and she looked away, clearing her throat.

"I'm tired, I'm gonna go to bed," she said, getting up.

"Beckett, no, I- I'm sorry," he said, standing up.

"No, I'm tired." She walked into her room, shutting the door behind her. Castle sighed and grabbed a blanket and pillow out of the linen closet. He was putting them on the couch when he heard a door open.

"Beckett?" he asked, turning around. Kate raised her hands to his face, and kissed him. Castle slowly put his hands on her waist, and they deepened the kiss. She pulled away, looked at Castle, and scampered off back into her room.

* * *

Castle opened his eyes, yawning. He smelled something good, and sat up.

"Beckett?"

"Just making breakfast," she said from the kitchen.

"Is that bacon I smell?" he asked, getting up off of the couch.

"Yes," she smiled. Castle walked into the kitchen, sitting at the bar. Beckett grabbed two plates and mugs out of the cabinet, and set them in front of Castle. She put the skillets on potholders on the counter, and they fixed their plates. Beckett poured them some coffee, and handed it to Castle.

"Thanks."

"Yep."

The awkward silence between the two made Castle uncomfortable.

"I just wanted to say... everything I told you last night, I meant it." Beckett looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" Castle looked at Beckett and swallowed loudly.

"Um... you don't remember?"

"No. I was... drunk. I had a killer headache today."

"So that means you don't remember..." he trailed off, and cleared his throat, taking another bite.

"What, Castle? What'd you say? What happened?"

"Nothing... it- it wasn't important." Castle put his plate by the sink, and walked back over to the couch. "I'm not hungry anymore. I need to go home, Alexis and mom are probably wondering where I am." He grabbed his things, and opened the front door.

"Castle-" Beckett was cut off by Castle shutting the front door.

* * *

Beckett strutted into the precinct and rolled her eyes, Castle not far behind. It was obvious that one of them had spent the night at the others place, and their co-workers were thinking the worst of it. Beckett sighed as she walked into Gates' office, and Castle stood beside Beckett after he closed the door behind him.

"Ah, Detective Beckett," Gates said as she saw Beckett, "and _you_," she said, seeing Castle.

"Uh, sir," Beckett said, changing the subject, "I would like my badge and gun back."

"You got them taken away?" Castle asked.

"Beckett, you shot a man for no reason."

"Sir," Castle said, seeing Beckett's disappointment and sadness in her face, "in her defense, she had reason to believe he was putting us in danger. I've seen him hanging around my apartment several times, and even seen him about a block away from Beckett's. Sir, you know what kind of a woman Detective Beckett is. You know what kind of a _cop _she is. She wouldn't do something wrong if she didn't believe it was the right thing to do. She deserves that badge and gun, more than anyone else in this precinct," Castle took a breath after ranting, and cleared his throat, and Beckett was staring at him, smiling in admiration.

"Fine," Gates said, sliding Beckett's gun and badge over to her, "but if you _ever _talk to me like that again, Mr. Castle, you won't be coming back."

"Yes, sir," he said, smiling as he saw Beckett look down at her badge and run her fingers over the badge number, 4-1-3-1-9. Castle and Beckett walked out of Gates' office, and over to Beckett's desk.

"Thanks for backing me up in there, Castle," she smiled.

"Always," he smiled back. "Kate, I-"

"Yo, Beckett!" Espo said as him and Ryan quickly walked into the bull pen and over to them. "We got a case."

"Come on, Castle," Beckett said, grabbing her coat. As they walking into the elevator with Espo and Ryan, Beckett looked at Castle. "Oh, Castle, were you going to say something?"

"Oh, uh... no. No, it's not important."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," he smiled, reassuringly.

"Okay," she smiled back.

It_ was _important. Castle wished Beckett could see that. He wished that he would just tell her. Tell her how he really felt. But that wasn't going to be happening any time soon. Maybe not ever.

* * *

"What have we got, Lanie?" Beckett asked as the 3 cops and the writer walked up to her.

"Female, 24, several knife wounds to the chest. According to her ID, her name is Jennifer Bartley."

"Time of death?"

"According to body temp, between 10:45 and 11 last night."

"Were the knife wounds were the cause of death?"

"Looks like it."

"Ryan, check for security cams, Espo, next of kin."

"On it," they both said, walking off.

* * *

As the NYPD detectives looked through the victims computer, phone, personal files, and financial information, they found nothing.

"Yo, Beckett," Esposito said as he strutted over to her desk.

"What's up, Espo?" She asked looking up from her paperwork to meet his gaze.

"I found something. An address."

"Castle and I will go while you and Ryan keep checking for more helpful information."

Esposito gave her the address, and her and Castle walked out of the precinct.

* * *

They pulled up into the parking lot, and Beckett looked at Castle.

"Damn it," she said. "There's a guard. I can't show him my badge because he'll know something's going on if his boss is involved."

"I have a plan," he interrupted, "but you may not like it.

Castle wrapped his arm around Beckett, her hands in her pocket, her head on his shoulder, and she giggled as they walked towards the guard. He walked a step closer to them, keeping a close eye on them.

"It's not working, Castle," she said quietly through her giggle. She was about to grab her gun, when Castle grabbed her arm and spun her towards him. They stared into each other's eyes, and Castle smashed his lips onto hers. Beckett's stomach fluttered, and her eyes grew wide. They pulled away, and Beckett stared at Castle in astonishment. She grabbed his face, pulling their lips together again. She poked one of her eyes open, looking at the guard, groaning into Castle's mouth. The guard rolled his eyes, walking away, and Beckett spun around and knocked him out with a swift kick to the back.

"That was amazing!" Castle said. Beckett turned around, with a horrified look on her face. "The kick I meant." Beckett slowly nodded, and motioned towards the door.

"Right," she said, "... let's go, Castle." She drew her gun as they walked into the warehouse. Castle stayed close behind her, and it was empty.

"There's nothing here," she said, astounded, after finishing a full sweep of the building.

"Well... So much for knocking the guard out."

"Let's go. We need to let Espo and Ryan know that this lead didn't pan out."

"Beckett, about what happened-"

"No, Castle. Don't... don't talk about it," she said. "It was just a distraction so I could KO the guard."

"Right," he said, "just a distraction." It wasn't 'just a distraction' to him. It was everything he'd ever dreamed of. The best kiss he'd ever had. Even if it meant nothing to her, it meant everything to him.

* * *

Beckett and Castle walked into her apartment, and she walked straight into the kitchen.

"Want something to drink?" she asked, grabbing a glass and filling it with water.

"No, I'm fine, thanks." Kate walked into the living room, and sat down on the couch.

"Kate," he said, sitting beside her. "About what happened-"

"I said I didn't want to talk about it, Castle."

"But I do," he said angrily. Beckett was taken aback by his change of tone. "Kate, you don't know how long I've been waiting for that. I've wanted that to happen for four years, Kate. Four years. Four years I've waited to tell you how I really feel, four years too long. I love you, Kate. I always have." Kate stared at Castle, and searched for words. "The other night, when I spent the night here. I told you how I felt, Kate. I told you everything. You went to bed, and then you came back out and you- and you kissed me. That was the happiest moment of my life, and then the next morning you didn't remember any of it. That broke my heart, Kate. It took everything I had to tell you how I really felt, and then you didn't even remember." Kate set her water on the table, and leaned into Castle, pressing their lips together.

"Kate, no," he said, "if this doesn't mean anything to you, don't do it. I don't want you to lead me on, then find out the next day it was just a 'oh, my boyfriend's in Africa and I'm lonely' thing. If this doesn't mean anything, stop."

"Castle," she said, smiling, stroking his face, "this means everything to me." Castle stared into her eyes, and she gently pressed her lips to his. They moved their lips together, and Castle flipped over, so Beckett and him were both laying on their sides on her couch.

This didn't mean anything to her. How could she lead him on like that? She wanted to stop. Say she was sorry, it was stupid, and go to bed. She _wanted _to. But she _didn't. _She _couldn't. _They way he touched her, the way their lips fit perfectly together. She couldn't stop. So she didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously on I Just Want You:

_"Castle," she said, smiling, stroking his face, "this means everything to me." Castle stared into her eyes, and she gently pressed her lips to his. They moved their lips together, and Castle flipped over, so Beckett and him were both laying on their sides on her couch._

_This didn't mean anything to her. How could she lead him on like that? She wanted to stop. Say she was sorry, it was stupid, and go to bed. She wanted to. But she didn't. She couldn't. They way he touched her, the way their lips fit perfectly together. She couldn't stop. So she didn't._

* * *

Beckett woke up to strong arms wrapped around her. She opened her eyes and yawned, turning around only to see Castle's face. She grabbed her phone off of the table and looked at the time.

"Shit," she silently cursed as she grabbed Castle's arms and unwrapped them from her waist. She got up off of the couch, and went into her bedroom. She didn't have time to shower, so she got dressed and grabbed her gun and badge off of her dresser. She quietly walked back into the living room, looking at a sleeping Castle. She stared at him, sadness in her eyes, and walked to the front door. She quietly walked out, and shut the front door behind her.

"I'm sorry, Castle," she whispered, sliding down the back of the door as she shut it. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

"Yo, Beckett," Esposito said as she walked into the precinct. "Gates wants to see you." Beckett walked into her office, and over to Gates' desk.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Have you seen Mr. Castle this morning?"

"Uh, no, sir," she lied, shaking her head.

"Alright. That's all for now." Beckett left, shutting the door behind her, and walked over to her desk. She was confused. Why would Gates ask her in there to know if she'd seen Castle. As far as Beckett knew, Gates hated Castle.

She was arranging papers on her desk when she saw a shadow. She looked up, and Castle was standing there. He had anger and hurt written all over his face. Beckett's heart dropped, and she stared at him.

"Castle, I-"

"Detective, I brought you coffee," he said, handing it to her.

"Thank you," she said, slowly taking the cup out of his hand. "Castle, listen-"

"No," he said gruffly. "Now is not the time nor place to talk about this."

"Yo Beckett!" Espo said, breaking the awkward silence between the two. "We've got another vic."

* * *

Beckett and Castle arrived at the crime scene, and didn't say a word on the walk to the body.

"Lanie?"

"Female, 32, according to body temp, I'd say time of death was between 3 and 4 am this morning."

"Cause of death?" Beckett asked, examining the body. Ryan and Esposito walked up beside Castle and Beckett, and looked at the body.

"Don't know. No visible blood, as you can see, no defensive wounds... doesn't look like she put up a fight," she said, examining the vic's wrists, "but I'll know more once I get the the lab."

"Now, the vics got no ID," Espo said, "but once we get back to the precinct we can run her against facial recognition.

"No need," Castle said, staring at the body in horror.

"You know her, Castle?" Beckett asked, looking at his facial expression.

"Who doesn't? This is Skylar Nicole."

"Wait... you mean the hot blonde that was on Put A Ring On It?" Espo asked, looking at the vics face again.

"Yeah, that's the one."

"The reality TV show?" Ryan asked. Espo looked at Ryan with a 'really bro?' look in his face, and Ryan shrugged his shoulders. "Jenny makes me watch it, man."

"Suuure."

"Hey, you're the one who knew who Castle was talking about before I even said anything."

"Bro, of course I know who she is. She's like one of the hottest women on the planet. And you can't forget her nice ra-"

"Javi," Lanie said giving him a dirty look, "honor the dead."

"Right. Sorry, Sky."

"Anyways, if you guys are done with your childish games, why don't we contact next of kin?"

"Right," Espo said. "I'll get on that."

"Ryan, you check recent phone records, see if there's any numbers she called more frequently in the last few days, in our time of death window, you know the routine."

"On it," Ryan said.

"Castle, let's go to her apartment, see if there's anything out of the ordinary."

"Right," Castle said as they walked to Beckett's car.

* * *

"You find anything at the apartment?" Esposito asked as Castle and Beckett walked into the precinct.

"Nothing strange or out of the ordinary, no."

"What about that pill bottle?" Beckett rolled her eyes and stood at her desk.

"Castle seems to think it's strange that Skylar had a pill bottle of birth control pills."

"That is strange," Ryan said, getting a weird look from Kate in response, "considering Skylar didn't have a boyfriend."

"Really?"

"Nope. Talked to her sister. They were real close. Parents are both dead, sister's the only family she had left. Sasha said there was no one special in her life."

"Hmm," Beckett said. "Well, maybe they're just old."

"Maybe," Espo said, "Ryan and I will head out there later and grab the bottle, check out the date."

"Okay, thanks guys."

"Yup."

"What time is it?" Ryan asked.

"9."

"Oh, crap! I was supposed to meet Jenny at 8 to grab dinner. I've got to go you guys."

"Okay, later bro," Espo said.

"Bye Ryan, see you tomorrow," Kate said.

"I better get goin' too," Espo said, grabbing his jacket.

"What, you got a date?" Castle asked, smirking.

"Maybe," Espo said, smirking back as he walked off.

"You want to come over, Castle?"

"No, uh, Alexis and mom are probably wondering where I am. I better get home."

"We... we need to talk about it, Castle."

"We can talk in the break room."

* * *

Beckett sat on the couch, and Castle sat as far away from her as possible.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"For?"

"Leaving this morning."

"And?" Castle encouraged her to go on.

"Leading you on last night."

"So," Castle said, his face dropping. "It really didn't mean anything to you." Beckett sighed, closing her eyes.

"No. It meant absolutely nothing to me."

"Nothing at all?"

"No," Beckett said in her disappointed voice that Castle had only heard a few times before, when they had gotten nowhere in a case. Castle nodded his head, choking back tears. Castle wasn't a crier.

"Well, then," he said, getting up, his voice cracking. "I need to go home."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Castle?" Beckett asked hopefully.

"Probably not," Castle said, stopping in the doorway and turning around. "I think we need to take a break. I think _I _need to take a break."

"From?"

"This," he said, motioning from him to her. "I need to take a break from working with you."

"Castle, I-"

"No. I'm done, Beckett. All we ever do is chase each other around. I know you have feelings for me, I can tell by the way you look at me. I'm done chasing you, Beckett. Whatever the hell your reason for not admitting your feelings for me is, I'm done trying to find out. I now know that you don't let people in. You just don't. That's who you are. I've had to claw for every inch, and I'm still almost nowhere. So, I'm done. I'm done, Beckett. I'm done chasing you, I'm done chasing my feelings for you, hoping to find yours for me along the way." He turned around and started to walk out.

"When will you be back?" she asked, a tear running down her cheek. He stopped, not turning around.

"Maybe not ever." Castle continued walking, grabbing his coat from the chair beside Beckett's desk. Beckett watched him walk off, and watched the elevator door close, swallowing up every last hope of her ever being with Castle. She couldn't stand lying to him. It broke her heart. But it's what was best for everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

Previously on I Just Want You:

_"No. I'm done, Beckett. All we ever do is chase each other around. I know you have feelings for me, I can tell by the way you look at me. When our eyes meet, we just stare. I'm done chasing you, Beckett. Whatever the hell your reason for not admitting your feelings for me is, I'm done trying to find out. I now know that you don't let people in. You just don't. That's who you are. I've had to claw for every inch, and I'm still almost nowhere. So, I'm done. I'm done, Beckett. I'm done chasing you, I'm done chasing my feelings for you, hoping to find yours for me along the way." He turned around and started to walk out._

_"When will you be back?" she asked, a tear running down her cheek. He stopped, not turning around._

_"Maybe not ever." Castle continued walking, grabbing his coat from the chair beside Beckett's desk. Beckett watched him walk off, and watched the elevator door close, swallowing up every last hope of her ever being with Castle. She couldn't stand lying to him. It broke her heart. But it's what was best for everyone._

* * *

Beckett walked into the ME's office, and into the morgue.

"I got your text, what have you got?" she asked Lanie as she stopped at the autopsy table and looked at Lanie.

"What's goin' on with you and Castle, girl? I haven't seen him since yesterday."

"Uh... nothing. You, uh, said you had something for me?" Beckett asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah," Lanie said, slowly looking down at the vic, then back up. "The cause of death is definitely poison, but I haven't determined what kind yet."

"Okay. Thanks. Maybe we can figure out what she ate last before her death, figure out where she got it."

"Yeah." Beckett was walking out when Lanie stopped her.

"Hey," she said, and Beckett stopped, turning around and walking back over to Lanie. "Seriously, girl, what's going on with you and Castle?"

"It's complicated," Beckett said.

"I'm a quick learner," Lanie said in her special 'tell me now' tone.

"Uh... well, I kissed him."

"Finally!" Lanie praised.

"We got in a fight last night. He said he's 'done chasing me.'"

"And what'd you say?"

"I asked him if I'd see him tomorrow, then when he said no, I asked him when he'd be back."

"And?" Lanie asked, her interest raising.

"Lanie, I don't think he's coming back."

"And you just let him walk away like that? Girl, I know you like him. We all do. And it's no secret that he likes you too. You may not see it, but that doesn't mean we all don't."

"Lanie, I do. I do like him, so much. But... it's just complicated, okay?" Beckett started to walk out, when Lanie grabbed her arm and she turned around.

"Kate, let's go out for lunch and we can talk."

* * *

Kate stared out of the restaurant window, watching people walk by and cars passing. She looked up at the dark, gloomy clouds, wondering if it was going to rain. Tears welled up in her eyes as she talked.

"Lanie, I ... I'm too afraid."

"Of what?"

"I'm afraid that if I get close, he'll leave. Just like everyone else. My mom was murdered, and my boyfriend left me to go to Africa. Everyone I've ever been close to has ended up being hurt."

"Girl, you're already too close. There's no backing out now."

"I just... I can't afford to lose him, too."

"So you think that by pushing him away, _lying _to him, you're keeping him safe?"

"Exactly."

"Kate, you're wrong. If you think that this is the way to go about this, you're totally wrong. Castle loves you, Kate. We all know it. He has for 4 years. He has risked his life for you more than a few times, and I don't doubt that he wouldn't do it again in a heartbeat. Kate, you and I both know, Javi and Ryan too, that it's not about the books anymore. Has he said anything about writing another book lately? No. Kate, he's not here for the books. He was at first, but then he fell for you. He's stayed. Alexis and Martha have both asked him to stop working with us because it's dangerous, but he hasn't quit, has he? Why do you think that is? Because he likes ignoring their feelings? No, Kate, it's because he loves you. He would do anything for you, Kate, and it may have taken you 4 years to realize it, but now's the time. If you don't go for it now, there may never be a chance to. That time will pass and he'll eventually move on. You can't just push him away. I don't think you're pushing him away and lying to him to keep him safe, because you two have almost died together several times."

"What do you mean?" Kate asked, looking at Lanie.

"What I mean is, I think that you're scared. You're scared that someone is finally breaking your walls down that you built up after your mother was murdered, and he's taking those bricks out one-by-one. You're scared that after those walls fall, there's no building them back up. You're afraid of getting close to him because you're afraid of him finding out who you really are, Kate. You're afraid that when he finally breaks down those walls, he'll leave and won't come back and that you can't build those walls back up, leaving you feeling more vulnerable than when Detective Raglan told you your mother was gone. I promise you that if you just opened up to him, he wouldn't ever leave you. Castle would do anything for you, Kate, and we all know you'd do the same for him." Kate slowly nodded, and sighed, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Ever since my mom died," she whispered, "I've had those walls. No one has ever knocked them down. I've never let anyone get close enough to even touch those walls. But ever since Castle and I started working together... it's like I can feel those walls breaking down. The walls around my heart are falling because of Castle, and I don't know if I'm ready for that. I don't know if I'm ready to love someone again after losing my mom like that."

"Beckett, you got shot. You _died._ You should've seen the look on Castle's face when you were falling to the ground. He ran after you as fast as he could and his eyes... those eyes... they were the most saddest, horrific thing I'd ever seen. He was crying, Kate. He loves you, and you know that. He told you. And you lied to him, told him you didn't remember... then you told that suspect that you died, and you remembered every second of it. Just be happy that he didn't hear you. Maybe it's time you tell him that you remember. He already knows you have feelings for him."

"He does?"

"Yes. And he wants to do something about it, but you won't let him. Why are you still lying about remembering the shooting?"

"For the same exact reasons I'm lying to him right now. I can't face it, Lanie. I can't face the fact that I love him more than I've ever loved anyone in my entire life, and that he may feel the same way. I'm too afraid to get close, just to lose him."

"Kate, pushing him away isn't what you need to do. What you need to do, is go for it. Wouldn't you rather live life regretting the things you _did _do, instead of the things you _didn't _do? Kate, we're all going to die at some point. I could fall over dead right now. Does that mean that you're going to push me away? Javi, and Ryan, too? No. You take the risk, because the most amazing things in life are the things you have to work for, the things worth risking everything for. The greatest miracle of your success in life will not be that you finished, it will be that you had the courage to begin. Make _your _happiness a priority, and let go of what's behind you, move on from the past as you live through the present. You've already risked so much, but now it's time to give it all you got and show him how you really feel."

"And what if he doesn't have me? What if he won't take me back after I lied to him?"

"Kate, he's been waiting for this for 4 years. I promise you, he'll love you no matter what."

* * *

There was a knock at Castle's door, and he opened it.

"Beckett? What do you want?" Beckett was standing in his hallway, drenched, her hair clinging to her face, and her clothes glued to her body.

"You," she said, walking into his living room, raising her hands up to his face. She kissed him, and when she pulled away, his eyes were wide. "I just want you." She tried to kiss him again, but he grabbed onto her arm and held her back.

"What happened?"

"I lied, Castle," she whispered. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Castle. I'm so sorry."

"Lied about what?" he asked, looking her in the eyes.

"That kiss not meaning anything to me. Castle, it meant everything to me."

"Then why'd you lie?"

"It's complicated," she said, sighing.

"Talk," he said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Um... well, the reason I lied is because I'm scared."

"Scared? Kate Beckett scared... I never thought I'd hear that."

"I'm scared because you're breaking down my walls, Castle. I've never let anyone get even close enough to touch them... and then you came along, and you've scratched your way in, and you're breaking my walls down. Castle, I'm afraid that you're gonna break them down, you're gonna leave, and then I won't be able to build them back up... I'll feel vulnerable, and I don't like that."

"Kate, I will never leave you. No matter where I go, I'll always be right here," he said, putting his hand on her chest, where her heart was. "And this," he said, grabbing her hand and putting it on his chest so that she could feel his heart beating, "is because of you." Kate smiled, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Castle."

"Me too," he said. Beckett gave him a weird look, furrowing her eyebrows, and he smiled playfully. "Because this may hurt in the morning," he said, slamming her against the door, causing it to slam shut. He kissed her, and she kissed him back with everything she had, everything she was, and everything she wanted to be. He moved his lips away from hers and kissed her neck, making Beckett roll her eyes into the back of her head. He slowly unbuttoned two of the buttons on her shirt, staring at her scar from where she was shot, just a little over a year ago. He slowly placed a soft, sweet kiss on the top of her breast, just above the top of her bra. He looked up at her, unsure, and she smiled reassuringly, placing his hand on her breast. He slowly brought his lips back up to hers, and she brought her hand back up to his cheek. They pulled away, their lips close, and the sun shone through the little space between them. They both smiled, and Beckett took Castle's hand, interlocking their fingers, and led him to the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

I am SO sorry you guys! I've been so caught up with school and my emotions that I have been totally blank. I've had major writers block! I hope that you guys don't hate me...

I have an idea how their falling-out will start, but I don't know how to lead up to it.

I honestly have NO CLUE.

Im so sorry, but this fic will not continue...I've failed you :( I'm sorry, loves. :(


End file.
